


[META] An Introduction to Visual Editing

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Meta - Fandom
Genre: Meta, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: An introduction to visual podfic editing, in audio and written form.





	[META] An Introduction to Visual Editing

  
Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

  
**Streaming:**

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMETA%5d%20Visual%20Editing.mp3)**

**Download** (right-click and save) the **[MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMETA%5d%20Visual%20Editing.mp3)** || Size: 6.5 MB || Duration: 00:06:46 

or the **[M4B](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMETA%5d%20Visual%20Editing.m4b)** || Size: 6 MB || Duration: 00:06:46

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTE:** This is not a transcript of the audio file. It's a summary for those who can't listen to the audio and want to start edits right away.

A lot of podficcers have been asking about visual editing, how to do it, and how to make it work for them. **[Cantarina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina)** introduced me to The Snap Method in 2015 when we were recording **[The CLASSIFIED British Bake Off](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3599871)** together. The Snap Method is very simple: when you make a mistake, you snap, pause, take a breath, and start again. The goal is that when you look at the waveform, the snap will look different from the rest of the recording. 

I hated it.

Either I would forget to snap, the snap would look the same as the rest of the podfic, or the action of snapping would throw me out of the story.

Through trial and error, I discovered that double-tapping a pen against a hard surface works best for me. Tapping twice lets me know that I made a mistake or did multiple takes and keeps me from accidentally editing out something necessary. Tapping against a hard surface - my table, my clipboard, even my phone case, if I need to - will make a loud enough sound for me to distinguish it against the waveform. The picture below shows a snippet of a raw audio file.

Using this method allows me to take a targeted approach when I do first pass edits. Then I can do a listen through, see if I missed anything, and go back to edit for pacing, then add music/effects. I hope this helps you, fellow podficcer! If you have any questions or want to share your editing methods, comment below!


End file.
